Changes
by Baileewho
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are fighting while Blaine questions his sexuality. He turns to Rachel for help.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel hurried up the familiar steps of William McKinley High School and headed straight to the choir nationals were now tanned and looked as though they hadn't gotten enough sleep. One face in particular stood out however. She had seen this face before, which was true. But she hadn't seen it in her choir room.

"Hey Rach!" Blaine Anderson said, walking across the room to give her a hug.

_His hair, his skin, he's out of his blazer! _She thought. Last time she had seen him like this she had kissed him and almost ruined her friendship with Kurt. Rachel hugged him back but quickly ran over to sit by Finn, whom she had been dating over the summer. She glanced around the room. _Quinn and Noah, that can't be good. Mike and Tina look happy, as always. Oh! Britt and Santana seem to be together…San must've come out. Where's Zizes? Artie looks terrible! He probably never got over Brittany. Oh gosh, Mr. Schue is wearing a Journey shirt!-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a shove. Finn had pushed her a little too hard and out of her chair, he never did know his own strength.

"Oh, geez! Sorry Rach!" he said bending down awkwardly to help her up. She gave him a forced smile and smoothed her skirt.

"Okay Class! Since it's the first day back I'm going to give it to you to come up with a duet. Song of your choice. We'll sing Friday." Mr. Schuester said over the whispers of the New Directions.

Rachel bit her lip and looked at Finn. He simply nodded and continued his conversation with Puck of how hard it was to get into Quinn's pants.

_Where was I? Oh yeah. Kurt and Blaine don't seem to be sitting by each other. They must've had a fight. Why is he even here? Didn't Blaine go to Dalton, like, yesterday? That's weird. I wonder what they're fighting about…I should probably go ask Kurt. _She thought. She glanced over at Kurt and saw him having a full blown conversation with Mercedes, probably about his fashion choice, which just happened to be the same cardigan she was wearing. Her eyes wandered around the room until they fell on Blaine, who saw sitting alone staring at the ceiling. She would go talk to him now while there was nobody around, to try and make things less awkward.

"Hey." Rachel said pulling a chair over next to Blaine's.

"Hello Miss Berry." Blaine said merrily as he ran his fingers through his uncombed, hair gel free, curly locks.

"So who are you singing your duet with?" Rachel asked him biting her lip.

"Actually, I don't know. Lauren will be here later, I saw her in the office when I dropped off the last of my paperwork. That makes me the thirteenth member, otherwise known as the one without a partner." He said, giving a weary smile.

"Lucky thirteen…"

_Should I tell her? I don't know…would Kurt want me to? I don't think he wanted me to tell anyone I was questioning my sexuality. Then again, if I were to tell anybody it would be Rachel. She was the one who made me question it in the first place. Damn, she's a good kisser. _Blaine thought, running his fingers through his hair a few more times while doing so.

Nervously, Rachel smoothed her skirt and scooted up closer to the edge of her seat. She glanced at the clock.

"Hey, do you think you might want to come over tonight?" Rachel blurted out. "Finn's going to be at Puck's and my dad's are out of town. I'll be kind of lonely." Her heart raced as the words left her lips.

"Yeah! Sure, I'll come over!" Blaine said enthusiastically.

"Don't you have to tell Kurt?"

"We've been having some issues, I'll explain later." The bell rang and the first glee club meeting of the year was over.

"Ugh!" Rachel yelped as she threw almost every skirt she owned onto her bed. She rolled her eyes and walked across the room to have a good look at them all. Her mind raced as she narrowed down her choice. She held a short black, ruffled skirt up to herself. It was a considerable amount shorter than the skirt she already had on but she gave herself an approving nod anyways. She folded the rest of her skirts neatly and placed them back in their drawers. She pulled on a light pink tank top and smoothed out her bead spread.

_DING DONG!_

Rachel jumped at the sound of the doorbell. She stopped in from of the hallway mirror on her way down the steps.

"Hello!" Rachel said swinging the door open and smiling.

_He looks even better than he did at school! _Blaine had traded his khaki pants for a pair of old jeans and his sweater vest for an old rusty colored tee shirt.

"Hey Rach! You look nice!" he said as he took off his sneakers and shut the door.

Rachel smiled and ran upstairs to her bedroom. Blaine followed almost immediately. Rachel sat down on the small couch at the end of her bed and looked up at the door. Blaine walked into her bedroom and sat down next to her.

_Oh my gosh, that skirt. Aw, her smile. It's killing me. I cannot wait to tell her. I need to know her reaction. What if it's just me? What if this is all in my head? What if I gave up Kurt for nothing?_

"So I-" Rachel started but was cut off.

"I have something important to tell you. Do you remember in Glee club today if I should've asked Kurt if I could come here and I'd explain why I didn't have to later? Well it's later. I need to get this off my chest. The reason me and Kurt have been fighting is because I've been questioning my sexuality. I think I may be bi, not one hundred percent gay. I told Kurt and he totally went off on me." Blaine said finishing with a gasp of air. Rachel jaw dropped.

_So he may be bi now? I may have a chance with him? Poor Kurt…I'm being selfish! Blaine was Kurt's first!_

"Well…say something!" Blaine whispered touching Rachel's hand.

_Why isn't she talking? WHY ISN'T SHE TALKING? Did I say something wrong? Does she not like me? What? I feel like a complete idiot! Why did I ever tell her? Stupid, stupid, stupid! _Blaine though back to the last time he'd been here, in Rachel Berry's house. That glorious game of spin the bottle.

"Blaine. I've got something to tell you too. Do you remember when we kissed? At my party? Well when we kissed I felt something special, very special. Even more special than when I kiss Finn. Something me and Finn don't have and I never knew how to describe it. I was embarrassed about it to be honest. But I think I know what it is now, Blaine." Rachel said standing up. She moved swiftly over to her bed and lie down. Blaine's heard turned slowly as he watched her, biting his lip.

"I think I know too." Blaine stood up and walked over to Rachel's bed. He looked at her for a second then ran his fingers through his hair. He climbed onto her bed and looked her in the eyes. They were still, eyes locked on one another until Blaine spoke. "Fireworks."

He leaned in closer and closer until their lips almost met. He bit his lip and laughed. "I've never done this before." He backed away and lie down on this back.

"It's okay. I'll show you." Rachel said, moving on top of him. She looked into his eyes and ran her fingers through his hair. His hands rose until they surrounded her face. They both leaned in, their faces becoming closer and closer until finally their lips met.

_This is it. This is what I don't feel with Finn. These are the fireworks that he was talking about, the ones he felt every time he kissed Quinn. This is what it feels like._

_Rachel Berry, this is what it feels like to be close to Rachel Berry. How can Finn be blowing her off to play video games with Puck right now? How could he rather be doing that than this. Maybe he doesn't feel what I'm feeling right now when he kisses her._

After at least a minute the two broke apart. Rachel bit her lip and Blaine smiled up at her. "So, this is what I've been missing?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you tell him yet?" Blaine asked looking across the choir room at Finn. "No…I don't know how to exactly. I've been thinking about it though." Rachel answered, twirling her thumbs and looking down at the ground.

_ Is she embarrassed? I really hope she's not. Is she ashamed? Oh man, that would be even worse. What If she was just bored…no, she couldn't have been. She invited ME over. Then why isn't she telling Finn? _

_ I really hope he's not mad…I want to tell Finn, I really do. We've been drifting apart lately…missing dates, not calling each other back, we barely even talk in school anymore. What was he talking to Noah about yesterday again…OH! How to get into Quinn- HOW TO GET INTO QUINN'S PANTS! I must've been distracted! Sure he did NOT mean for me to hear that!_

"Rach! RACH!" Finn whispered, nudging Rachel's arm. "You pick out a song yet? How did last night with Blaine go?" Rachel blushed at the mention of his name. She didn't know what to say. "It went fine, and no, I didn't pick out a song yet." She whispered back, trying not to look him directly in the eyes. "Okay, cool. Are you okay? You don't seem so-" Finn started. "I'm fine, really." Rachel said before Finn could finish his sentence. 

_ It seems like she's hiding something from me. It's kind of pissing me off. But I guess I can't be mad at her. I was at Quinn's last night with Puck… plus Blaine is gay right? I think he is anyway…_

The bell rang and one by one members of the glee club filed out the door. Rachel witnessed Kurt give a hopeful look at Blaine, but he didn't seem to notice. "Hey, I was thinking. Maybe you'd like to come to my house tonight. Just to talk really. I like talking to you." Blaine mentioned as they walked out the door together. "That seems like a good idea. Finn didn't say anything about hanging out today, so I'm free." Rachel said, trying not to sound too giddy. "Will your parents be there?" "Yeah. Yeah, they will be but trust me, you won't even know they're there." Blaine said looking around. By this time the two had made it all the way to the front doors of the school. "See you later."

Rachel turned the key in the door until she heard a click and then pushed it open. She slid off her shoes and walked slowly upstairs and into her bedroom. What would she wear today?

_ I dressed up a little yesterday. I really shouldn't do the same thing today. He even said we would just talk this time. Maybe I'll wear sweats. Yeah, I think I'll do that and tie my hair up. It'll show him that I'm comfortable around him._

Rachel opened a dresser drawer that she rarely opened. It contained the clothes that she wore only if she was sick or wasn't going anywhere. Both of which did not happen often in Rachel Berry's life. She grabbed a pair of sweatpants that read WMHS along the sides. Kurt had given them to her after he quit the cheerios. She slipped them on and then focused on the top half of her body. A sweatshirt maybe? _No._ She thought. Instead she pulled a glee club tee shirt over her head. She walked into her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror for a minute. She gathered her hair into a ponytail and tied it on top of her head. She fiddled around with her jewelry as she waited for the curling iron to heat up. When it did she twirled little bits of her ponytail around it and watched them fall into soft curls as she let them go.

Finally satisfied with her appearance she grabbed an old pair of sneakers out of the closet and walked downstairs and out the front door. Her dads had left their station wagon parked in the driveway so she decided to take it instead of walking five blocks. As she was driving her mind wandered.

_I've never been to Blaine's house before…I've never met his parents either! Crap! What if they see me wearing this and get the wrong impression? Whatever, I can't change now. Oh, here I am._

The doorbell sounded as Rachel's small finger pushed the round button. "I'll get it!" a familiar voice shouted. Blaine opened the door and looked up and down at Rachel. She did the same to him. He was dressed in jeans like he had been last night, only this time he had a sweatshirt on and not all the gel _had_ fallen out of his hair. "Come in." he said.

"Dad! Come here!" Blaine yelled as he opened a door leading to what seemed to be a basement. A tall, skinny man walked up the steps. He was covered in paint. He took a rag from his back pocket and wiped his face, paint smeared as he did so. "Dad, this is Rachel." "Nice to meet you!" the man said shaking her hand gently. "Sorry I'm such a mess. Just finishing up a project." "It's okay, it gives you character." Rachel said smiling, she turned to Blaine. "Okay, well. We're going to be in my room." Blaine said to his father. The man winked at Blaine. He smiled at Rachel before turning around to go back into the basement.

_I like his dad. Nothing like either of mine. He seems so creative. He must be an artist! Oh wow! Very charming too, I see where Blaine gets it._

Before the two settled Blaine took Rachel on a tour of his house. Two bedrooms, a bathroom, a basement, and the kitchen. It was a small house, not what Rachel had expected, but it was cozy.

"It's not very big." Blaine said, opening is bedroom door. "Definitely not as big as your house. But it works." "I love it! I really do. It's very cozy." Rachel argued. She settled herself onto his bed and looked around.

_ His room is adorable! The posters everywhere! Let's see. Harry Potter, NASA, that looks like mars, Disney movies. There's a picture of all the warblers. I think it's signed too. _

Rachel laughed as she fell backwards onto the pillows. Above her on the ceiling was a large, gold star. It looked as though it had been painted on. Around it were planets and a rocket ship. She smiled and bit her lip. "Dad painted it when I was little. I never had the heart to paint over it." Blaine said as he watched Rachel eye the mural on his ceiling. "It's adorable." Rachel said, sitting up. Blaine sat on his bed opposite to where Rachel was. He smiled and said "It's pretty embarrassing, isn't it?" "What is?" Rachel asked. "Everything in here, my house, all of it." He said. "I think it's cute. It definitely tells me more about you."

_More about me. Is that a good thing or a bad thing? I knew I shouldn't have showed her my room. It makes me look like I'm seven years old._

"Hey, I'll be right back. I'm going to go get some food, alright? Want anything special?" Blaine said as he stood up. "No, thank you." Rachel replied.

She got up as the door shut. All around the room there were pictures taped to the wall with little notes scribbled under them. The one with all the warblers had the words 'Hey Soul Sister' written under it. Rachel remembered sectionals then went on. There was one a little yellow bird and Kurt. It had 'Blackbird' written under it. She came to a full stop at the next one. It was a picture of her. She was singing and wearing a blue dress, it must be from regionals. Under the picture the words 'How many time will it take for me to get it right?' were written

Rachel jumped at the sound of the door swinging open. Blaine walked in carrying a tray of food and drinks which consisted of popcorn, a bottle of water, and a can of pop. He set the tray down on the nightstand by his bed and then climbed back into the spot where he sat before. Rachel's feet moved fast as he hurried to the bed. On her way there she grabbed the remote control off of Blaine's dresser. She clicked on the small TV. In the corner of his room. There was a movie marathon on. Blaine smiled and handed Rachel the bowl of popcorn.

"What did you want to talk about?" Rachel asked, taking a handful of popcorn.

"Nothing in particular, just thought maybe we could get to know each other better." Blaine answered now handing her the can of pop he had brought.

Rachel pulled the tab on the top of the can to open in but it was stuck. She tried again, this time harder. She hadn't realized it but she had shaken the can while trying to open it. She gave the tab a last pull and it came off. The can sprayed pop all over her. She looked down at her clothes, which were now dripping with sticky pop. She let out a laugh and looked up to find Blaine smiling at her.

"You can borrow some of my clothes." Blaine said motioning towards his dresser. "I'll throw yours in the washer for now."


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine turned the knob on a poster covered door and stepped in to what appeared to be his closet. Rachel leaned in for a closer look. _He's got amazing taste in clothes! I see he hasn't gotten rid of his blazers yet. I wonder what he's going to come out with. Oh my gosh, I spilled pop all over his bed! What am I doing still sitting here like an idiot? _Rachel thought to herself. She stood up quickly and ran into the bathroom that was connected to Blaine's bedroom. Blaine jumped and turned around. He grabbed the shirt he was been staring at off the hanger and ran to the bathroom.

"What happened? Are you okay?" He asked Rachel, looking at her up and down to make sure nothing was wrong. Rachel laughed, "Nothing's wrong, besides the fact that your bed is now all sticky and wet! Sorry about that." Blaine's eyes widened as he tried to hold back a laugh, but it came out anyway. It took Rachel a second to realize what he was laughing at, "I didn't mean it like that!" she said, playfully smacking his arm. "Sorry Rach, I can't help it. But it's fine, my bed's not that bad. You on the other hand…" Blaine handed Rachel the clothes he had picked for her. "You change and give me your old clothes after; I'll throw them in the wash."

_ I can't believe he laughed at that! It didn't even sound that dirty! Okay, let's see what he's given me to wear. This is nice, Warblers shirt. It says 2008 on it though…he's gone to Dalton since he was a freshman? I remember being a freshman. Ugh. Oh, these are nice pajama pants. Green flannel. _Rachel shook her head and smiled. Enough thinking. She slipped off her damp clothes and pulled on Blaine's dry ones.

"Here, thank you for washing them." Rachel said gratefully as she handed Blaine a handful of sticky clothes. "And thanks for letting me borrow some of your clothes." "No problem." Blaine answered as he took the clothes from Rachel. "You can come with me to the laundry room if you want."

_Rachel Barbra Berry. You just HAD to spill that diet coke on you didn't you? Then you just HAD to make that comment about my bed being wet and sticky. This is not how I wanted to think tonight. I just want to get to know you more. _

Rachel jumped up and sat on the dryer. She watched as Blaine loaded the washing machine. _Finn would've had a hell of a time doing that. He can barely work the microwave. _"Alright, I think we're done here." Blaine said giving a smirk. He offered Rachel his hand and helped her down from the dryer. They walked back to Blaine's room together and sat on his bed, which was almost dry now.

Rachel bit her lip, "You've been going to Dalton since you were a freshman?" she asked. "What?" Blaine said. "The shirt you gave me, it says it's from 2008. I just assumed." Rachel said quickly, afraid she had said something wrong. "Oh. Yeah, I transferred there in the middle of freshman year." Blaine said looking down.

_I totally forgot about the date on that shirt. I can't believe she noticed. What if she asks to know the story? She'll never want to talk to me again. _Blaine's mind raced.

"Why did you transfer?" Rachel asked, "I mean, if you feel comfortable telling me." "No, no, I don't mind. Just promise me you won't judge." Blaine said. "I promise."

"When I was a freshman I went to a public school. It was a lot like McKinley only the people weren't as accepting, and that's saying a lot. I realized I was gay, or thought I was, at the end of eighth grade. I was at my friend Dylan's house for a kind of 'school's out' party. Everybody was playing spin the bottle. There were only a few girls there. It was my turn to spin the bottle first. I spun it and it landed on a very pretty girl who I was good friends with. Her name was Julia. So we kissed and it was nothing and we went back to playing. Everybody else took their turns. Nobody else had landed on me. When it was my turn again I spun the bottle. This time it landed on a guy named Mike. Everybody in our little group laughed and said we had to do it because those were the rules. So both of us made all of the people around us swear to never tell a soul. Then we kissed. It was really short because you know, we were both guys and neither of us really wanted to do it in the first place. But when it was over my mind was racing. I had liked it a hundred times better than I liked kissing Julia. It felt weird because I had never really been into girls like that. But I wasn't into guys either. I had just never given it much thought. So anyway, for the rest of that summer all of the people in that group teased me relentlessly. Mike had moved to a different state because his dad got a better job so it was just me left to deal with the harassment. By the time summer was halfway over I knew I wasn't straight. I started looking at guys the way I should've been looking at girls, wanting things from them. Dylan noticed too. He started teasing me even worse. When I had enough of it I went to Julia. She was the first person I came out to. She was so proud of me she kissed me. It didn't feel like anything. It felt like your mom kissing you. But Dylan had what I told Julia. When school started back up again he started rumors. At first nobody really believed them. But after he kept insisting people thought it might be a possibility. One day after gym class when we were in the locker room one of the boys accused me of 'looking' at him. Which I wasn't. it was all downhill from there. Every single person at that school tormented me, except Julia. Even the teachers. It became so overwhelming that I couldn't do it anymore. Eventually my dad agreed to move about an hour away so I could go to Dalton. I still talk to Julia though. She's truly my best friend."

Rachel was shocked. _How could anybody do that to Blaine, he's so sweet!_ "Thank you, Blaine. Thank you for telling me that. I know that took a lot of courage." Blaine smiled and a tear escaped from his eye. Rachel scooted towards him on the bed and hugged him hard. She didn't let go until Blaine pulled away. "How was your freshman year?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you really want to know?" Rachel asked, blushing. "Yes, I really do. I'm genuinely curious." Blaine answered her.

"Alright. Freshman year was hell with a capital h. It's not easy fitting in with two gay dads and my enormous amount of talent; you should know you're in almost the same position. As you know, when it comes to my talent I'm not shy. There was a talent show that year, they've cancelled them since. I was the first person signed up to audition for it, naturally. I made it and I was supposed to be the grand finale. I was extremely excited. I'd done shows before but usually for nursing homes or other old people who wouldn't remember it after the following hour. Right before I went on I was drinking a really big slushie, to calm my nerves. As my name was called to go out on stage I went to set my slushie down on a table near me. I ended up tripping on a wire and spilled the thing all over myself. But the show must go on, right? I went o stage covered in slushie and started singing. People were laughing at me because I looked ridiculous. My nerves were getting to be too much to handle. Then I threw up the slushie. It was the worst feeling in the world. I just ran off stage after that. The rest of the story is pretty self explanatory." Rachel finished with a sigh. "That's how the tradition of 'getting slushied' started by the way."

Blaine laughed. He leaned in and gave Rachel a short but sweet hug, "Thank you, Rachel." "My story is nothing compared to yours though. Mine is just embarrassing." Rachel looked away. "But the fact that you trust me with it is what matters." Blaine said gazing at her. Rachel smiled. "Now that we got to know each other a little more do you think we could watch that musical marathon?" Blaine laughed again, "Of course."  
>Rachel found the remote control beneath her and clicked on the television. It was still on the right channel so she turned up the volume a little bit and lay back on Blaine's pillows. "Nothing beats musicals." Blaine smiled.<p>

_I can't believe Rachel is so understanding. She's the only person who knows the whole story now besides my parents and Julie. I honestly don't know how I never tried getting close to her before._

_ I can't believe Blaine opened up to me like that. My freshman story compared to his is nothing! It feels amazing to know that he's comfortable enough with me to share that with me._

Blaine fidgeted around with the bedspread until he got untucked. "Hey, I'll be right back. Just gonna change." Rachel nodded and watched Blaine walk to his closet. Rachel got under the blankets. She watched Blaine walk into the bathroom. He didn't bother shutting the door.

_He didn't shut the door. He didn't shut the door. Why didn't he shut the door? He knows I'm in his bed and I can't see anything. That's probably why. I think he's just changing his shirt anyway. _

Blaine walked out of the bathroom. Rachel was wrong. He hadn't changed his shirt, only took it off. He did change his pants though; the two were now wearing matching flannel. Blaine slipped into the bed and under the blanket that Rachel was curled up in. "What musical is on?" he asked. "Rent. Just started." Rachel said.

_Is this too much? Should I put a shirt on? But I always sleep without a shirt. That's normal, right? _

"Cool." Blaine said, laying his head on a pillow. He rolled over and reached for the night stand. His hand came back with a bowl of popcorn in it. "Want some?" "Thank you." Rachel answered, grabbing a small handful and smiling.

_I shouldn't be thinking like this. I wonder if his parents know he's bi…they might still think he's completely gay. Maybe I could spend the night here…I never want to leave this bed._

Thirty minutes or so into the musical Blaine rolled over. He looked up at the ceiling. Rachel eyed his curiously. She sat up and looked at him for a few seconds before her eyes wandered to the alarm clock next to him. "I should probably be leaving. It's going on midnight." Rachel said looking back down. "No, no. Please don't." Blaine said, his eyes were focused on Rachel. "I'd love it if you stayed the night. I don't mean doing anything like that, but my parents don't know I'm bi yet and your dads are out of town. This may be our only opportunity and I love having you as company." Rachel looked up and let out a nervous smile.

_WHY DID I SAY THAT? IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH ME? YOU DON'T JUST ASK A GIRL TO STAY THE NIGHT! I bet she thinks I'm crazy now. She's going to want to go home for sure now! _

"I was actually thinking the same thing." Rachel finally said. Blaine smiled, at first it was a small, kind of shocked, smile. But then it grew bigger until it took up almost his whole face. All he could think of to say was "Cool, great, fantastic!"

His reaction made Rachel laugh. She started to say something but was interrupted by the bedroom door opening. "Hi Mom." Blaine said.

The woman standing in the doorway had long, thick, curly black hair. _That's where he gets it from…_ She was wearing a nice dress and her makeup was done nice. "Two encores tonight." She said with a smile. "And who's this?"

"Mom, this is Rachel. She goes to my new school. I invited her over for the all night musical marathon." He answered. She smiled again, "Nice to meet you, Rachel." and with that she shut the door and walked away.

"Two encores? Is your mom a singer?" Rachel asked almost immediately. "Yeah, but she's not big. Not yet at least. She just sings in the café around the corner." Blaine responded. _That's where he gets his talent._ "So you take after your mom in a lot of ways?" Rachel continued. "What?" Blaine was confused. "Well, you guys have the same curly black hair, you can both sing, neither of you are the tallest people around." Rachel said. "Well yeah, now that you mention it, I guess you could say that." "And your dad. What is he?" she asked. "He's an artist. He just does local work though." Blaine said impatiently. "What's with all the questions?" "Just curious." Rachel replied.

Blaine lay back down on the pillows and pulled the blanket over his head. Rachel rolled over. "We don't have to watch it if you don't want to, you know?" Rachel said. Blaine smiled and grabbed a flashlight off the nightstand. He pulled the blanket all the way over his head and flicked on the flashlight. Rachel smirked and pulled the blanket off of Blaine's head. "What are you doing?" she asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am so sorry it took me so long to continue this! I never had a story line for this and I still don't. I'm just writing what I think would be cute. So, here's the long awaited 5****th**** chapter of 'Changes."**

** "**What's it look like I'm doing?" Blaine said. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe-" Rachel was cut off. "Lord Voldemort!" Blaine almost yelled the words. He began giggling uncontrollably. "What I-I don't understand. What is a Voldemort?" Rachel words seemed to have a magical effect on Blaine, who stopped laughing immediately. "You did not just say that." Blaine rolled his eyes. Rachel stared at him confused. "Lord Voldemort is none other than Harry Potters arch enemy." Rachel accepted the words though she still didn't understand them. _His inner dork is showing. I'm not entirely sure what Harry Potter or Lord Voldemort is but it sure looks as he knows. _Rachel laughed and buried her face in the pillows. _Why am I even talking? Why do my vocal chords even exist when I'm not singing? Of course Rachel wouldn't know the first thing about Harry Potter! _Blaine sighed, "I'm sorry, it's just Harry Potter is easily one of my favorite things in the world."

Rachel's head popped up. "favorites." She smiled. "I have a lot of favorites. But please, tell me more about yours." A smile spread across Blaine's face at the sound of her words. _In this very moment my life is absolutely perfect. I have the beautiful Ms. Rachel Barbra Berry in my bed, wearing my clothes. She wants to hear about my favorite things. AND she didn't think I was crazy when I mention Harry Potter. _

The two talked for hours comparing their favorite things and much more. There was a lot they had in common but the little known things about them were very different. Rachel learned that Blaine absolutely despised the music the Warblers had him sing, (He liked indie much more.) and that he likes to drink all of his drink using red vines as straws. The things Blaine learned about Rachel were much more personal. He learned that she had never actually had a true best friend, her fathers often either ignored her or left her alone for long periods of time, and that even though she may come across as very, very confident, the only thing she actually has confidence in is her voice.

"You're beautiful, Rachel." Blaine whispered as he turned out the lights and pulled the blanket over his head once more. "Thank you." She whispered in return. Blaine murmured the word 'nox' to himself before turning out the light.

Rachel woke up early the next morning. She stretched a little bit and found herself completely wrapped in Blaine's arms. She had absolutely no intention of moving until the boy with dark curly hair beside woke up too. Her eyes wandered around Blaine's bedroom, she was seeing things that she saw the previous night. Only she was seeing them in a different way. She had truly gotten to know Blaine, and his true personality isn't exactly what he comes across as. He's really just a big kid. Rachel smiled and felt Blaine move a bit beside her. She tilted her head back. "Good morning."

Blaine knew his arms were wrapped around Rachel's body. He hated himself for finally deciding to get up and brush his teeth. He walked into the bathroom grabbing a shirt on the way there. Rachel now sat alone in Blaine's bed. _It's Wednesday and we have school in an hour and a half. I'll never be able to get ready that fast. Especially when I'm not even at my own house!_

Blaine emerged from the bathroom, "You need to get in?" he asked Rachel. "Yes, thank you. I probably need to take a shower, do you mind?"  
>Blaine shook his head. He stood there for a moment before realizing that the girl before him didn't have any clothes. He ran to his closet. He tried to find clothes that might look like Rachel's. He pulled a white polo shirt and a pair of unusually tight skinny jeans from a top shelf. "Thank you." Rachel said with a smile before retreating to the bathroom.<p>

Blaine and Rachel arrived at school without a moment to spare. The bell rang as they stepped inside. Rachel looked down at her clothes. _Lucky Blaine isn't much bigger than I am._

Rachel spent seven hours of her day reminiscing about the night before. She was trying to remember every detail, though she felt guilty while doing so. _I did NOT cheat on Finn!_ She kept saying to herself over and over. Rachel felt something with Blaine. She felt something with Finn too, just not the same 'something'. She felt like Blaine could be her best friend in the entire world while Finn on the other hand had Puck, or Mike, or any other football player.

The thoughts that had been bothering her all day seemed to subside when she walked into Glee Club rehearsal and took her seat in between Finn and Blaine. "Alright, we've got our first performance today. Give it up for Brittany and Santana!" The band started playing and Santana began to sing.

**You got a price tag hanging on the back of your dress,**

**You got your shoes undone and your hair is a mess,**

**But no one sees you like I do**

**You roll the windows down when it's starting to rain, yeah,**

**Everybody else might think you're insane,**

**But no one sees you like I do**

Brittany smiled intensely while her recently out-of-the-closet girlfriend sang to her. Brittany began tapping her foot, waiting for her turn to start singing. Her voice joined Santana's.

**Cause the little things don't mean much to me**

**My girl, I'd cross the whole world for someone like you**

**Oh oh, no matter where I go, oh oh,**

**My unpredictable girl, you're impossible girl,**

**You know that it's true, oh oh, no matter what you do**

**I'd cross the world for someone like you**

**Someone like you; a girl like you**

**Someone like you**

Santana let out a quick laugh before starting a new verse.

**You love the sing along when you don't know the words,**

**You lock your keys in your car right next to your purse, yeah,**

**No one sees you like I do**

**You only show up right out of the blue,**

**Then 20 minutes late, 5's early for you, yeah,**

**No one sees you like I do**

And again, Brittany joined in.

**Cause the little things don't mean much to me**

**My girl, I'd cross the whole world for someone like you**

**Oh oh, no matter where I go, oh oh,**

**My unpredictable girl, you're impossible girl,**

**You know that it's true, oh oh, no matter what you do,**

**I'd cross the world for someone like you**

**Yeah, you're perfectly imperfect, my love**

**Oh, I'll be waiting up all night because your little things, all the stupid things,**

**Oh, the little things, don't mean much to me**

**My girl, I'd cross the whole world, for someone like you**

**Oh oh, no matter where I go, oh oh,**

**My unpredictable girl, I'd cross the whole world for someone like you**

**Oh oh, no matter where I go, oh oh,**

**My unpredictable girl, impossible girl,**

**You know that it's true, oh oh, no matter what you do,**

**I'd cross the world for someone like you**

**Someone like you; a girl like you**

**Someone like you**

**I'd cross the whole world**

**A girl like you**

**Someone like you**

The girls sang their song together until the very end. They were great, absolutely fantastic, and when they got a standing ovation Rachel saw Santana smile bigger than she had ever seen before. A tear fell down her face and Brittany hugged her. Blaine squirmed in his, thinking back to when he came out.

And with that Glee club was over. Rachel was almost out the door when Finn stopped her. "I don't want to do the duet with you, sorry Rach." He said, as if he almost didn't care. "Fine by me." Rachel said with a smile, she turned and walked out the door. Finn stared at her in utter confusion.

**A/N: I'm a little rusty But the song I used is called Someone Like You by The Summer Set. It's a great song and you should listen to it! I hope to be updating soon! If you have any ideas give them to me!**


End file.
